Christmas Eve
by UnicornVine
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Hermione has a surprise for Draco. Some ABSOLUTE FLUFF for you all for Christmas. Short and Sweet.


"Draco. Wake up."

"Go away."

"Wake _uup_." Hermione moaned pushing his arm.

"It's not eight." Draco mumbled into his pillow, trying to ignore the morning light streaming through the window.

"It's seven fifty four."

"It's not eight." He reiterated.

"Come on. I bought you your favourite breakfast."

Draco looked to the wooden tray set on the bed to his left , then to his wife sat on the bed to his right. She was wearing one of his shirts and had that beautifully tousled morning hair look that he loved. She was more than appealing right now.

"I like my crumpets with bacon. No bacon on crumpets means it isn't in fact my favourite breakfast." Hermione raised her eyebrows and he smirked. "So not only have you woken me up early, you have not bought me my favourite breakfast. What a disappointment."

"You ate the last of the bacon last night."

"Did I?"

"Yes - And made a mess of the kitchen." She looked mad but she wasn't. She just wanted to make him feel bad.

"I don't remember that." He mused turning over in the bed and fluffing his pillow up underneath his head.

"I'm not surprised."

"Blame Potter."

She crossed her arms, the sleeves of his shirt way too long for her. "Now I'm sure Harry didnt force you to get drunk."

"He did."

She gave him another angry glare.

"He did!" Draco urged, like a spoilt child. "He said he wouldn't come tomorrow if I didn't."

"Oh really?"

"Yes and he said he'd never speak to you again if I didn't drink and stumble home at..."

"Three in the morning?" Hermione interrupted.

"I did it for you." He put on his most innocent of looks.

"For me?"

"So it didn't ruin Christmas." He reached over and grabbed her hand. "If you think about it... it's really your fault."

"You're pathetic." She pulled her hand away.

"You're beautiful." He smiled then grabbed her wrist pulling her on top of him, her hair tickling his forehead. He stroked her face, lightly smoothing his thumb over her soft pink lips before pursing his lips to meet hers.

He ran his hand through her hazel curls feeling her relax and moan deliciously into his mouth, tingling and stirring something deep in his chest.

 _beep beep beep_

Hermione pulled away him and checked the clock on the wall. It had just turned eight.

"Now where's this breakfast?" Draco said sitting up in bed and fluffing up his pillows behind his back.

He looked down at the wooden tray Hermione had just placed on his lap. Crispy, buttered crumpets sat next to a mug of steaming milky coffee and to their left was a small, oblong blue box. "What's this?" He said, picking up the box and waving it in front of his face.

"It's a gift." She stated with a shrug.

"It's not Christmas until tomorrow."

"Well I think you'll want this before tomorrow." She said with a mischievous grin on her face, making Draco's senses immediately prickle.

He crossed his arms over his chest and stared her down. "If this is another ghastly Christmas Jumper I'm refusing to wear it." Remembering last year when she tried and succeeded in bribing him into a bright red jumper with a giant Rudolph face and a pompom style nose that stuck out of the front. He had never lived that down with Potter, or Weasley when Potter had shown him a picture.

"It isn't." She confirmed, rolling her eyes. "And how would a jumper even fit in that box?"

"Maybe you're just trying to throw me off." He said raising an eyebrow and staring at her suspiciously.

"You're ridiculous."

"Not even a Christmas apron. I _swear_ I will burn it."

She slapped his arm. "Just open it!"

He pulled the lid off the box and threw it on the bedsheets next to him. As usual every box he opened involved some kind of fluffy tissue paper, so once he dug through that, he finally got to the... gift.

"What is this?" He held in his hand, a long plastic stick.

"What do you think it is?" Hermione asked as he turned it over in his hand.

"Is it a Thermometer? For the turkey?"

"No." She smirked.

"No... it's too big." He mused.

"Why don't you take a look at the instructions?"

He rummaged in the bottom of the box and found a large piece of paper with the smallest of writing on it. Realising he didnt have his reading glasses anywhere near him he threw the paper next to the box on the bed. "I don't need instructions. I'm a man. I can figure this out."

She rolled her eyes. "Funnily enough I thought you might say that... so here." Preparation was key with Draco. He was predictable, no matter how hard he denied it.

She passed him another blue box; small and square in size; and he took it greedily, ripping off the lid and flinging it across the room before rummaging through the endless tissue paper.

This time in his hand, he held tiny white, cotton soft baby socks.

"Why would we need these?" His heart had started thumping as soon as he picked them out of the box.

"Why do you think?"

"Well.. I think I know why..." His heart was thrumming against his ribcage and his pulse pumping in his ears. Six months ago, after trying for over a year with no luck, they were told that it would be very difficult for them to have children so for him to now be holding baby socks in his hands, he was downright dumbstruck. "However, if this is some kind of weird joke... I'm really not getting it."

"This is a muggle pregnancy test." Hermione moved next to him, resting her back against the plumped up pillows. She took the stick from him and turned it over in her hand. "One line on the little screen means negative. Two lines means positive."

She passed him the stick and pointed to the glossy screen. Pointing to two large thick red lines.

"Are you sure?" He asked with shaky hands not able to take his eyes off the lines. She reached over and opened her bedside table drawer. When she turned back to him he looked down at her cupped hands. In them she held a pile of the plastic sticks.

"I'm six times sure." She said with a large smile, the little lines around her eyes creasing in happiness.

He took each one from her hands in turn, turning them so he could see the screen and the bright red lines before placing them on the breakfast tray. He had at that moment completely forgotten about the thumping of his heart against his chest. It had been replaced with a different type of thumping. An elative feeling he had been longing for, for years.

"We're having a baby?" He asked turning to her, grasping the final stick in his hand. Still unsure. Still wary that the happiness would be ripped from underneath him at any moment.

"We're having a baby." She reached out and wrapped her hand around his, holding the test. She smiled at him and stroked her thumb over the skin on his hand. Reassuring him. Its happening. It's real.

"We're having a baby." It wasn't a question this time. It was a statement and as soon as he had said it out loud he jumped out of the bed, not caring about the blood rushing to his head or the breakfast tray now strewn across the bedsheets.

"Merlin! We're having a baby!" He yelled as she giggled still sat on the bed watching his beautiful reaction. The reaction she had been hoping for since she found out herself the day before.

He grasped his head in his hands and looked around the room, still not quite believing this was happening. After all this time. After trying for so long and after the heartache of being told it might never happen. He had thought of it as a curse. As Karma, for his past. He had never deserved her and he had cursed her beautiful soul because of his wrongdoings.

But now, here they were. Finally. Six times sure. All positive. His hands dropped to his side and he looked over at Hermione. His strong, independent wife. His best friend. His world.

He discarded the test he had been gripping in his hand with the others and held out his hand for her to take. She took it and shuffled over to the side of the bed. He immediately took her face in both of his hands, stroking her cheeks before he lent down and kissed her slowly. Pressing his lips to hers and drinking her in. The feel of her skin under his fingers and the feel of her wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him into her, closer.

He pulled back slowly still cupping her face. A solitary tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. It was a happy tear, a tear of elation and her smile was of pure happiness. Eyes creased, nose wrinkling and glossy eyes shining up at him.

He pulled her into his arms and she tightened her grip on his waist, holding onto one another and their life together – the new life growing inside her. Half of him and half of her.

"We're having a baby."

 **.x.**

 **S** **ome absolute unadulterated FLUFF as Christmas gift for you all. (Wanted to make this into a two-shot but haven't had enough time.)**

 **Personally, I shy away from any Pregnancy/Baby stories but I needed a pick me up and this has been in my head for a few weeks so if you enjoy it... MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

 **I'm full of love tonight. Its about 6.30 in the UK, I have a glass of wine in hand, the food is prepared and I'm ready for a busy day of family and happiness tomorrow.**

 **W** **ishing you all a beautiful day tomorrow if you celebrate Christmas and a beautiful day even if you don't.**

 **Much love. Elle x**


End file.
